The Hope of Alchemy
by Whatmane
Summary: A young man named Michaelangelo is an aspiring alchemist. With the state alchemist's numbers going down they start accepting more alchemists a year. Only 5 a year though. With his parents mad at him and nowhere to turn he goes to the state alchemists to try and become one. He meets friends and enemies along the course of his journey. It is just a matter of perception. R


The Dream

Michaelangelo sat in his room one night playing with an old transmutation circle that he had found on a piece of paper in a book. "I wonder what this does" he said quietly. You see his parents looked down on alchemy and said that the state alchemists would be a thing of the past soon.

Now before I get too far ahead of myself let me tell you about Michaelangelo. He is a young boy with light blond hair and dark green eyes. His eyes were the color of hunter's green. But depending on his emotion they changed shade of green. Dark green when he is happy and bright green when he is angry. He had been practicing alchemy for ten of the fourteen years he's been alive. Back to the real story though.

"If I add all these elements together I can get a human? SWEET! All I need is a soul… where on god's green earth am I supposed to find that without killing someone?" "YOUNG MAN ARE YOU PRACTICING ALCHEMY AGAIN?!" screamed his mother. "No mom. I'm doing… homework." he called back. As he shoves the transmutation circle under the bed and grabs a math book from his drawer his mom walks in. "Michael? It's the middle of summer. I doubt you were doing homework. Now where did you hide the circle this time?"

"Under the bed you talent blind bitch! I'm the only person that has any actual talent in this family and you are too dumb to realize it!" "Now hold on just a secon-" "No! The only other person in this family who really even has talent is the dog and the only thing he does is sleep all day!" "We are a very talented family young man and if you dare yell at me again you'll be in the kitchen all night tonight!" "Is that really the best you can do mother?! I'm not scared to do a little work unlike the rest of you fools!" His mother was red in the face. "That is enough! You are done kiddo!" \

As his mother reached for him he snapped and a transmutation circle appeared beneath her feet. "What is this!?" she screamed. "Take another step and I will imprison you where you stand." He said quietly. "Ok Michael, you win." she replied hesitantly. "Get out of my room. Now." As she walks out he grabs a small bag and starts to fill it with clothing. He hears pounding down the hall and knows his father is coming to punish him for scaring his mother. He turns, snaps again, and another circle appears in front of the door. He then throws a thick metal disc in the circle and changes it into a blockade for the door. "If I can just buy a little time then I can escape." when he finishes with the bag of clothes he makes a replica of himself in front of his window and dissipates the barrier in front of the door. "That should work." he snickers quietly.

His father bursts into the room and charges at the fake with the intention to kill. When his father is over the first circle Michaelangelo imprisons his father. "Take that asshole!" Michaelangelo then runs from the screaming father and runs from the house hoping to make it to the train station. "I made it!" he says pumping his fist in the air. "There is my ticket to freedom. Train 251." he hops on the train and that, ladies and gentlemen, is the beginning of our story.

8 years later

(Michaelangelo's POV) _It has been 8 years on this day since I left home. I'm 22 now and this year I'm going to take the state alchemy test. _"Finally! I can show my parents the power of alchemy." I say running for the building they give the written portion of the test in. As I walk in the door and take my seat a young woman sits next to me. "H-hello, I'm Jordyn." she says shyly. "Hello, I'm Michaelangelo." I say reaching my hand out for a handshake. "Oh! You're actually talking to me? Most people just ignore me because of my height." Excitedly she grabs my hand and shakes it. "Would you be my friend? Please?" she asks with a big grin. "Yeah, sure I'll be your friend."

"Now, all of the people that are under 20 please leave." the instructor says. I watch as a big group of people get up and leave. They all look angry or sad. "Now that all the young people are gone we can begin the test." He says passing out packets of questions. _This ought to be easy. I've been practicing for years now. Question 1: What are the necessary chemicals in a human transmutation and how do you perform one? _I write down the chemicals and that you can't because it is illegal.

37 minutes later

"Glad that's over." I say running out of the testing room. "Wait up Mikey!" I turn around to see Jordyn in a full on sprint towards me and then she crashes into me. When I open my eyes her boobs are pressing against my face so I lift her up and set her gently on the ground. "That was awkward…" I say quietly "You pervert. You liked it, didn't you?" she says playfully. "Maybe a little bit. Anyways, do you have a place to stay tonight?" "Actually no. But how did you know that I wasn't from around here?" "Easy. You dress like the people from the west end of the country. I was there last year on my trip." "OH! So you're the guy I saw in west city. I thought I recognized you but I wasn't completely sure. But why did you want to know if I had a place to stay?" "If you didn't I was going to rent you a hotel room." Suddenly she slaps me across the face. "YOU PERVERT!"

"I swear I didn't mean it like that! So, never mind lets go get you a room." I say walking towards a new hotel. "Oh, ok. I'm right behind you." she says as she follows me.

(In the lobby) "Your total comes out to 102585.15 Cenz." The clerk says cheerfully. "I'd consider this highway robbery if the hotel wasn't so nice. Anyways here is the extra key and here is some spending money." I say as I hand Jordyn a key and 512925.73 Cenz. "Don't worry about money, Jordyn. Now that we're a team. My money is your money. My tech is your tech." I say when she looks surprised at the amount of money. "I made a lot of money when I was helping people around the country. So let's go get some stuff for a party." "Wait just a second. Since when am I on your team?"


End file.
